


Seeing Spots

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Flirting, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, nino is done, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: A weird debate, awkward not flirting, flirting, a reveal,This pic has it all. And more.





	Seeing Spots

Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug. "You really are purrfect."

"Oh shush." She flicked his nose playfully.

"You know, I've been seeing spots all day, but it took me forever to realized that it's because I want you.."

"What?" Ladybug froze.

"Sorry-" Chat Noir shook his head. "My friend came up with that that this morning and I thought it was a really good line and now it's sounds stupid-"

"Adrien?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Adrien Agreste?" She stared at him.

"Wait..." he squinted. "The only people that heard that conversation were Marinette, Alya, and.... Nino?"

"You're Adrien?"

"Yeah I am." He blushed. "Nino?"

Ladybug let out a snort. "I'm _definitely_ not Nino... or Alya, just so you know."

"Marinette?"

"Surprise?" She blushed.

"I can't believe it's you. I love you!" Chatrien wrinkled his nose. "Sorry. That was awkward. I know you don't like me very much..."

"... no, no it's perfect. I think I love you too." She leaned towards him. "I really like you Adrien."

"I like you too." He leaned and their lips met.

They kissed under the stars and moonlight. It was like fireworks, burning from nothing. Blossoming and exploding, their new love lit a spark within them.

A spark is a little thing, but it can do so much.

.....

12 hours earlier

....

Marinette opened her eyes and stretched. 

She had somehow woken up before her alarm, for once. She had enough time to get up and make a real breakfast.

She brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup and picked out an outfit for the day. 

Once Marinette was ready, she grabbed her bag, and Tikki, and went downstairs. 

"Good!" Her mom handed her a bag of croissants, "I was just about to tell you to come downstairs."

"What?" Marinette looked at the clock. "I have over an hour."

"Oh Sweetie." Sabine chuckled. "It was daylights savings yesterday. We still haven't reset the clocks. You'll have to go soon."

Marinette grabbed the bag and started running out the door. "Bye, thanks, love you mom."

"Bye," her parents waved.

Marinette made it to school in record time. She walked through the door, as Alya and Adrien were involved in what seemed to be a heated discussion. 

Marinette nudged Nino, handing him a croissant. "What's up with them?"

He turned, and after taking a bite, answered with a full mouth, "Debate about Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"What is it this time?"

Nino sighed. "It's about Chat's pickup lines."

"What about them?"

"Well, Alya thinks they're cheesy. Adrien says they're romantic." 

Marinette tried not to laugh. "Romantic? Its barely flirting. And the heroes are just friends."

"Maybe? I'm just trying not to get involved." Nino crossed his arms.

"I guess ill take my chances."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Marinette tapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Croissant?"

"Thanks princess!" He smiled at her. "I love croissants."

Marinette nodded, frozen. Only Chat ever called her that.

He took a bite. "Now Alya, as I was saying-"

"Whoa sunshine, hold it. Did you just call Mari 'princess?' "

Adrien blinked. "Did I?"

They nodded.

"Sorry I didn't realize."

"You don't have to apologize!" Marinette squeaked. "I liked it?"

"Explain, Agreste." Alya stared. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Well, she's like a princess. Marinette is really nice. Shes caring and kind. She's cute. And she is really generous. She just gab ems a croissant." Adrien sighed. "Alya, you have no idea how much I love croissants."

"Im pretty sure I do." Alya raised an eyebrow. "You just waxed some poetry about my girl Marinette, and she's 'just a friend.' I can only imagine how you feel about croissants."

Adrien blushed, looking at Marinette. "Theyre my favorite."

She blushed back. "Thanks."

Alya grabbed herself a croissant from the bag. "Maybe ill give you too a minute alone?" She smirked.

Marinette grabbed her arm. "No!" 

At the same time Adrien nodded. "Yeah?"

"No no no." Marinette waved her hands. "I wanted to hear your discussion."

"Okay." Adrien looked at Alya. "You start."

"Fine." Alya took a breath. "I think that Chat Noir's lines and flirting is really cheesy."

"-it's romantic!" Interrupted Adrien. 

"He makes too many puns." Alya continued.

"They're clever wordplay."

"I'm just saying, that cat is lucky that he's hot."

Adrien gasped. "But he's so much more than just his looks."

Marinette smiled. "Chat is a great hero."

"Yes. I just think he can't flirt to save his life."

"I think he's doing fine."

"Have you ever flirted with anyone?"

Adrien blushed. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you pretend to be Chat then. Flirt with Marinette."

"It's not the same."

"Itll prove my point. It's awkward. Just do it."

"You really don't have to-" Marinette blushed as Adrien grabbed her hand.

"You're purrfect, m'lady."

Marinette giggled. "Nice try. But that was too easy."

"What?"

"No she's right." Alya nodded. "Chat Noir would have more wordplay than that.

Adrien looked offended. "I think it was fine."

"Marinette." Alya smirked. "Why don't you show us how its done." Alya turned to Adrien. "She does a really good Chat impression."

Marinette took a breath and changed her expression. No longer tense, she was smirking at Adrien, like a cat looks at their prey. She was confident, strong and gorgeous. She reminded him of Ladybug.

Adrien knew he was doomed before she opened her mouth.

"Buggaboo. I've been seeing spots all day, but it took me forever to realize that it was because I want you." Marinette finished with a wink.

Adrien felt weak. "Wow. That was really God Mari."

"I'm telling you, she's incredible."

Nino joined in. "Marinette has nailed the Chat Impression."

Adrien blushed. "Yeah I liked it." He took a step back and tripped over his own shoelaces.

Adrien was falling down, fast. 

A split second before he hit the concrete, someone caught him. His head was in strong arms that smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Like Ladybug.

A sweet voice spoke. "I think you just tell for me."

Adrien looked up and made eye contact with Marinette for approximately one second, before she squeaked and dropped him.

Alya patted her on the back. "Smooth."

She held out a hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry Adrien."

"Its really no big deal. Thanks for mostly breaking my fall."

"Of course." She winked. "I had to protect you m'lady."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Okay, you are starting to sound like Chat."

"Right?" Alya nodded.

"Its crazy."

"What can I say, I'm incredible."

"Man, if that's your Chat Noir, I bet you'd do a great Ladybug impression."

Marinette froze. "No... I don't think I could. Shes a completely different character."

"It's hard, with the mask." Adrien started.

"It's hard to know who they really are." Marinette tilted her head. "But I feel like I know you."

"I know you too, kitty."

Marinette blushed again. 

"You'd be a great Ladybug."

Marinette laughed awkwardly. "I'm sure it would be horrible."

...

12 hours later

...

Adrien pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Ladybug.

"Oh no, what is it this time?"

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You would do the best Ladybug impression."

Marinette squinted. "I'm pretty sure it's not an impression if I literally am her."

"Technicalities." He waved it off. "You'd be miraculous."

"I already am." She winked. "And so are you."

As they kissed, Adrien dipped her back.

"I think," he took a breath, "you just fell for me."

"I'm pretty sure you can't use my own lines on me." Marinette filled her eyes.

"Sorry princess."

"Even if its true."

"What is?"

"Oh I fell for you Chaton. Hard."

"Really? Youll never guess how I fell for you."

She leaned close. "I'm pretty sure I can guess. Youve been in love with me since I fell out of the sky for you."

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

"You fell for me first."

"Or am I just clumsy?"

They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea if France does daylights savings.
> 
> Also I was stuck on the title. Do you like "seeing spots," "we didn't start the fire," or "(first) impressions" "falling fast and hard?" Maybe "fall out boy." Because They can't stop falling? 
> 
> Cause I can't decide.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Leave reviews and kudos.  
> I love you.


End file.
